The Sick little Vampire
by Kinya1987
Summary: Have you ever wanted to live forever? On one silent night, a group of hunters emerge to purge and dispatch the cold blooded ones, who were terrorizing the countryside. years later, A twin brother takes care of his own, bedridden one, with a smoking hot priest who is more then meets the eye, A vengeful brother plots our demise, join Meryl, Milly and Skylar Bluesummers the modern


The Sick Little Vampire.

A group of hunters set out on one silent night to dispatch the cold blooded creatures who were terrorizing the countryside, many had fallen prey to their deadly charms or succumbed to their lurid coercions. The bodies of the unfortunate ones, were ripped to shreds, their blood used as nourishment to sustain their undead lives. The hunters soon came upon an open crypt with the remains of a woman inside: her red satin dress was torn, her legs were fracture compounds, bone jutting out from flesh and her skull crushed in, a stake was buried deep in her chest pinning her to the crypt while soft cries of children echo through the dark cavern.

"Hello? Is anybody there? Called one of the hunters "Forget it Rem they're" just fucking with your mind"

"Yeah you remember what the legends say about their offspring""But what if we could teach them? Steve sneered at her "as if, do you hear yourself talking, were hunters Rem, or did you forget that, they'll kill our kind and we kill theirs, it's a killing cycle"

"But they deserve a chance, they're just children" Rem argued. "So did Alec, but those fucking monsters tore his throat out, right before your eyes, his blood splattered onto your clothes you were in shock for days- we had to put those sons of those bitches down"

"I don't kill children Joey! Cried Rem. "Then I will", growled Steve loading his shotgun, he had just about enough of Rem's idealistic lectures. Those who were born without hearts should remain heartless and to Steve that was just another reason to kill. Steve lived for the hunt, he had made a name for himself. The story was that Joey had hired Steve to protect Rem from the things that go bump in the night, he was just doing his job.

The legend goes, those cold blooded creatures known as vampires had the tendency to hide their young in secret walls behind hollowed out walls. Many of their children relied on rats and other vermin as nourishment, while their makers would embrace the night, hunting for food occasionally luring them in, watching with pride as their child, ripped into their food with vigor of a starving child. They lived in packs of usually ten to fifteen, fifteen to twenty the older ones showing the younger ones how to survive. As they grow older they become stronger, fine tuning their supernatural gifts and lighting the underworld aflame.

But they must feed in order to do so, food was life to them, they would devour whatever they could get their grubby little hands on. So that is what the legends say- another legend speaks of immortality and a way of going about, to achieve that goal. But immortality sickened, the hard headed lummox that Joey had hired.

It was a moonless night in Gunsmoke, which was rare in itself, especially for a planet with multiple moons, in a darkly lit manor a deep voice rings out loud and clear belonging to the oldest brother for centuries he had been taking care of his sickly brother who refused every other night he walks through corridors made out of black marble and stained glass windows soft candlelight illuminates the narrow passageways, leading here and there, and one in particular leading him to his destination. In his hands he carries a decedent platter that shimmers as he makes his way into a solitary chamber.

He steps at the foot of the chamber as the candles around the edges of the room flicker showing a young boy lying on the bed, A spikey blonde haired fair skinned child with bright blue green eyes lay motionless, on his right arm an IV drip to keep him medicated and in place a moment of pause, then slender fingers begin to card through coarse sun-kissed spikes before lifting the platter to reveal a vial storage container of various types of blood.

With a quick flick of his wrist he pops the vial open with his thumb running the vial underneath his nostrils stirring the senses. The young boy twitches as his mouth opens agape with one motion the hand closes crushing the vial, as the red contents seep into the sleeping boy's mouth, the red warmth splatters against his lips and into his mouth, as the child slowly begins to realize what's happening.

"NNN" the response pours from his mouth as he jerks his head to reject the offering, "Damnit Vash! The man shouts as he turns his head in disgust, his eyes flashing with animosity "This was all that woman's fault he thought bitterly If it weren't for her stupid idealisms, Vash would never had succumbed to this this, silver grey eyes darkened, flashing with resentment.

"KNNNN" Vash called for the third time, finely brining his brother out of his reverie, in frustration he slams his teeth into his own wrist, blood forcing the bittersweet liquor down his brother's throat. Blue green eyes snapped open, as hunger assaulted his senses driving out all thoughts of doubts and wrongdoings, survival instinct kicked in, as small fangs extended out words searching for life's blood. Latching onto his brothers open wrist with vicious eagerness of a child. Vash could feel the steel edge of his brother's aggression through their telepathic connection. Closing his eyes he bit deeper, Knives letting out a gnarled growl of testimony, searing pain shot through his arm, subdued by the satisfaction that his brother wasn't too far gone to be persuaded. He carded his fingers through his brother's hair. "Good Boy Vash he praised "and in time I will teach you how to walk again, how to hunt, how to decimate your prey I will teach you the art of exacting your revenge Vash. He grinned inwardly as he downed the vials of human blood it wasn't how he wanted it for Vash but it was the only way for now- Rem had poisoned his mind with such nonsense, it was about time for Vash to open his eyes to who he truly was, he wasn't like them, they weren't like them, they were better than them, they were fodder and they were the farmers. Humans were born for them, to kill and to use as they see fit. To feed their young. It had been like that since Knives could remember. It was the only thing he had grasped as a newborn, he had furthered his technique over time and he was yearning to share this world with Vash. They were all that they had left in this world.


End file.
